Celia the Great
by albinotanuki
Summary: Cedric accidentally turns himself into a woman. What will happen to our now-female sorcerer?
1. Chapter 1

Cedric was in his lair preparing a spell in order to take Sofia's amulet.

"Alright, I'll just add one pearl from an Amazonian oyster and... perfect."

Cedric dipped his wand into the potion so it could absorb its magic.

"Yes. With this spell, I'll be able to change Sofia's mind and have her give me the amulet."

Cedric snuck out from his tower and went looking for Sofia when he found her in the hallway.

"Good morning, Mr. See-dric."

"Good morning, Princess Sofia, my you look lovely today."

"Thank you." said Princess Sofia.

"Sofia, could you do me a favor and look out the window and tell me which way the sun is pointing? I need the calculations for a spell I'm conducting."

"Certainly." said Sofia walking over to the window, "Lets see, last I checked it was almost a quarter till nine."

As Sofia talked to herself trying to get the estimates right, Cedric readied his wand. He pointed his wand at Sofia, said the magic words, and a shot of light came from his wand, but before it could hit her, she moved and the shot ricocheted from a silver vase and hit Cedric, knocking him down to the floor.

"Its about sixty degrees above the horizon." said Sofia, who turned around to see Cedric on the ground and gasped, running over to see if he was okay. "Mr. See-dric?"

"I'm fine." Cedric said groaning in a feminine voice. "Wait, why has my voice changed?"

"That's not the only thing that's changed." said Sofia nervously.

"What are you ta-"

Cedric then noticed that his hair had gotten longer and when he looked down at his chest, he noticed that it was now perky with two round objects sticking out.

"FINNIGAN'S FUNGUS, I'M A WOMAN!"

Cedric held himself and closed his legs together in a panic.

"I must've added one too many drops of frogs' spit to that potion. I feel so dirty."

"Don't worry, Mr. See-dric. Maybe there's a counter-spell to reverse it." said Sofia.

"You're right." said Cedrig, getting up, "I'll just look in my book of counter-spells and find myself a cure for this. I'll be a man again sooner than you can say 'Posiden's Pumpkins'."


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric went into his tower looking through the book of counter-spells with no luck.

"How can there not be a counter-spell for changing genders? This can't be the first time this has happened!"

That was when Winifred appeared from the painting over to Cedric's side.

"I think you look lovely as a girl." she said.

"Winifred, don't embarrass him." said Goodwin.

"Oh Goodwin, you know how much I've always wanted a daughter." said Winifred before turning over to Cedric, "You and I can go to the market together and pick out your first bodice."

"MOTHER!" said Cedric, blushing in embarrassment.

Suddenly, the door opened and Cedric's parent's disappeared as Princess Amber entered into the room.

"Wow. Sofia wasn't kidding about you turning into a woman."

"Princess Amber, what are you doing here?" asked Cedric.

"Sofia told me about your predicament and wanted me to give you some emotional support and help you cope with your sex change."

"I don't need your help." said Cedric turning to her books.

"Shutting out your feeling is NOT a good way to handle things, Cedric. By the way, I think we should change your name for now. How's about Celia? Not too different from your old name; I'm sure you can get use to it."

Cedric sighed and put the book down.

"Alright, what else do I need to know about being a woman?"

"Chocolate is your best friend." said Amber, "You'll need lots of it for your more 'emotional' moments. Now come, let us pick out a dress for you to wear and I'll teach you how to walk with poise."


	3. Chapter 3

Amber took Cedric (now Celia) into her room to change into her new dress. Celia came out from behind the dressing room divider in a fancy purple dress.

"Why Celia, you lovely." said Amber.

"I don't know. I don't really feel—"

It was then Celia saw herself in the mirror and walked over to it.

"Oh yes, I like what I see."

Celia started checking herself out from head to toe in the mirror.

"Celia, be sure to show a little modesty." said Amber.

"How can I be modest with a body like this?" Celia protested, "I especially like what I've got packed in the trunk."

"Well if you're going to show off, then let me teach you how to show it off with style." said Amber, handing a fan to Celia, "Come, I always practice strutting with my female peacock, Praline."

"How's it possible that peacock would be female?" asked Celia.

"I don't know. How's it possible for you to start out as a man and turn into a woman?"

"Touche."

"Now then, follow me."

Amber assumed her position.

"Now strut, strut, strut, pose! Now you try."

Celia nervously started to strut, but then tripped over her hem.

"Oh Merlin's Mushrooms, its bad enough that I constantly trip on my robe."

"These things take practice." said Amber, "Now lets try again."


	4. Chapter 4

"Strut, strut, strut, pose!"

Both Amber and Celia posed in sync.

"There. You've got it." said Amber, "Now let me give you some pointers on how to communicate to others with your fan. When you want someone to come over to you, you just wave your fan slowly to your face, but if you want someone to stay away from you, just wave your fan really fast while turning your head away."

At that moment, Sofia came in to check on Celia.

"Hi Mr. See-dric."

"Its Celia now." Celia corrected.

"She's doing very well learning the ways of being a woman." said Amber.

Amber then handed Celia a packet of tampons.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" asked Celia.

"You'll figure it out." said Amber.

"I've been helping to take care of your raven." said Sofia, "We don't really get along that much, but at least he's eating."

"Well then I guess I should let you get back to your workshop then." said Amber, "If you have any more questions about your womanhood, you let me know."

"Thank you, Princess Amber." said Celia before returning to her workshop.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed. Celia was learning all the ways of being a woman from Princess Amber. They would spend time together doing various activities. One day, Amber was helping Celia paint her fan.

"Celia, I've told you to paint pretty things on your fan."

"But flowers are pretty." said Celia.

"Not deadly nightshade; that's poisonous." said Amber.

"Then why do you grow datura in your garden? That has to be one of the most poisonous flowers out there."

"That's because they're pretty."

At that moment, a group of women giggling ad whispering to one another was walking over to where Amber and Celia were.

"I don't know Princess Amber has chosen to work with that toad."

"I know. With that small chin and Pinocchio nose, I can't see that little wart winning any beauty contest."

"I'd give her a pass considering she use to be a man, but she was ugly even before her transformation."

After hearing those words, Celia started to choke up and ran away crying.

"I'll have you women thrown in the dungeon after what you just said!" shouted Amber before running to catch up with Celia.

Meanwhile, Sofia and James were talking with one another when they saw Celia running down the hall, crying. Out of curiosity, the prince and princess followed her into her workshop.

"Ms. Celia, are you alright?" asked Sofia.

"Don't look at me, I'm hideous!"

Sofia went over to Celia in concern.

"What's wrong, Ms. Celia?"

"Some women came over and called me ugly."

"I don't get it." said James.

"Of course you wouldn't get it; you're a boy." said Amber coming in from the door over to Celia's side, "Don't let those women get to you; you're VERY pretty."

"Oh shut up!" snapped Celia, "You're the one who goes around judging whether or not a flower is pretty!"

Celia sniffled.

"I'm sorry. Its not the first time I've been put down like that, but now these feelings I'm having are so conflicting; I've never experienced these kinds of feelings before."

"That's part of being a woman." said Amber, "Also, I wouldn't be surprised if you're reach that time of the month already."

"What do you mean 'time of the month'?" asked Celia.

Sofia took Celia's hand, "Don't worry, Ms. Celia. What's most important is what's on the inside."

"Sofia," said Amber, "why don't you take Celia into the kitchen and get her some chocolate... and cheese; lots of cheese."

"Got it." said Sofia, "Come, Ms. Celia, lets get you something to eat."


	6. Chapter 6

Riving pain curdled inside Celia. She moaned in agony, feeling hot and sweaty.

"Oh Wormy, why does it hurt so much?" she said to her raven.

Celia grabbed a bar of chocolate and started munching on it.

"I feel so unfresh and this tampon I have to wear is so uncomfortable. Being a woman is more aggravating than I thought."

At that moment, Sofia came into Celia's workshop with a tray of food and supplies.

"Oh, good morning Princess Sofia." said Celia.

"Morning." said Sofia setting the tray down, "I brought you some more chocolate and tampons, along with a water bottle and chamomile tea."

"Thank you." said Celia.

"I think you should take it easy today; we don't want you getting stressed."

"STRESSED! I'M NOT STRESSED! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M STRESSED!" said Celia, "...Sorry."

"Its okay." said Sofia, "Just take it easy."


	7. Chapter 7

King Magnus had decided to pay a visit to Enchancia and bragged onto King Roland about his kingdoms accomplishments.

"You know, the walls and floors of MY royal hallways are made entirely of white marble with gold and mother of peal pietra dura."

"I'm sure its quite a site to behold." said King Roland, rolling his eyes.

At that moment, King Magnus stopped and turned around.

"King Magnus, are you alright?" asked Roland.

"My kingdom has never held such beauty."

King Roland was confused until he looked and saw that the King was looking at Celia who have come back from picking flowers for her potions.

It was when King Magnus was coming over to her that Celia noticed him. Fearing the worst, she grabbed her fan and starting waving it fast and turning her head away to get him to go away like Princess Amber had shown him. It didn't seem to work, so she tried waving her fan faster to get him to go away, but he kept approaching.

"You are the most beautiful maiden I have ever laid my eyes upon." said the king, taking Celia's gloved hand, "What is your name, milady?

"Umm... Celia." said Celia nervously.

"Celia, would you like to come over to my kingdom for dinner?"

"Oh... well I can't really say no to a free meal. Alright."

"Excellent." said the king, "We'll prepare the meal at six then."


	8. Chapter 8

King Magnus had invited Celia to his castle. It wasn't as grand as the king had made it out to be, but as long as the food was good, Celia didn't mind. Celia especially liked the cheddar biscuits that were presented to her.

Celia was stuffing her face with biscuits as King Magnus told elaborate stories about his life.

"And with a wicker-snack of my sword, I chopped off the dragon's head."

"Uh huh." said Celia eating a biscuit.

"So I've been wondering, are you at all related to Goodwin the Great?"

"He was my father."

"Ah, so you're Cedric's sister."

"More or less."

"I should've known; you two bare quite the resemblance."

Celia blushed. At least the king wasn't smart enough to figure out she was Cedric or else this date would've gotten awkward, but things were about to get more awkward as King Magnus went over to her chair and knelt down.

"Celia, I wanted to ask you this since the first time we me."

He then presented her with a large diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"But- but we just met!" said Celia in shock.

"Love can't wait, my dear. In fact, don't even say a thing; I know the answer is 'yes'."


	9. Chapter 9

Celia say in her workshop crying as Sofia, Amber, and James tried to comfort her. By morning, she had to marry the king.

"I can't go through this. I can't marry someone I don't love."

"Don't worry, Ms. Celia." said Sofia, patting her back while holding a book, "I found a way we can stop him from marrying you. According to my research, King Magnus's kingdom only identifies marriage as being between a man and a woman. So all we'll have to do is find a way to change you back into a man."

"But how?" asked Celia, "There's no counter-spell."

"Yes there is." said James looking through a mess of papers, "It was lost in these messy papers right here all along."

Celia felt both dumb for not cleaning up her workshop to look for the counter-spell and relieved that it was found. She took the papers and read.

"Looks like all I have to do is kiss someone of my previous gender."

"Great!" said Amber, "So all you got to do is kiss King Magnus at the wedding and you'll turn back to normal."

"Can't I just kiss a man right now and get it over with?"

"But I just bought your wedding gown; I don't want it to go wasted." said Amber.

"Fine." Celia grumbled, "I'll kiss him at the wedding."


	10. Chapter 10

Amber helped Celia into her dress. Celia was quite nervous; the thought of having to kiss the king made her shiver.

"You'll be fine, Celia; once you kiss King Magnus, the wedding will be null and void and you can be a free man."

"Kissing the king is what I fear the most." said Celia, "At least I'll be back to my old self though."

At that moment, James came into the dressing room.

"Hurry up girls, the wedding about to start."

"Alright then Celia, here we go." said Amber holding Celia's dress trail.

Celia was nervous as she walked down the aisle, clenching onto her bouquet as King Magnus smiled at her. Celia walked up to the altar as the pastor read from his bible.

"King Magnus, do you take Lady Celia to be your lawfully wedded wife forever till death do you part?"

"I do." said the king.

"And do you, Lady Celia, take King Magnus to be your lawfully wedded husband forever till death do you part?"

Celia sighed, knowing this was the only way to get out of her dilemma.

"I do." she said, trying to muster up her courage.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife."

King Magnus leaned in to kiss Celia. Celia was indeed scared to kiss the king, but she knew she had to do it, so reluctantly, she leaned forward and kissed him back. Instantly, Celia transformed back into Cedric and King Magnus was taken aback realizing who Celia was all along.

"Yes! I'm back to my old self and I don't have to stay married!" said Cedric in victory.

Cedric started to walk off, holding her dress up with grace as he walked down the aisle.

"You know, I could always-"

"Sorry, your majesty; you're just not my type." said Cedric as walked out the door in his silk white dress.


End file.
